1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to database systems. More particularly, the field of the invention relates to a system and method of filtering, sorting, and displaying data that is managed by a database system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A graphical user interface program, such as a spreadsheet, is often used to display and manipulate data that is managed by a database. To organize the data, the spreadsheet typically displays to the user a data table that includes a plurality of rows and columns of data cells, each of the data cells displaying certain data items from the database.
Although a number of spreadsheet programs for various applications are in commercial use, these programs are limited in that they do not readily allow an unsophisticated user to filter and sort multiple columns of data cells in a data table.
For example, although many spreadsheet programs allow a user to filter data, they require the user to input a complicated set of instructions using “pull down” menu commands. A pull down menu command is a feature that can be selected from a menu bar that is displayed at the top of a screen by the spreadsheet programs. The menu bar contains various commands that may be selected by a user via the keyboard or mouse.
Furthermore, these spreadsheet programs do not dynamically respond to input filter criteria as it is typed by the user. For example, in known systems, a user is required to input the filter criteria in a filter criteria window that is separate from the data table. For example, assume a user is using the spreadsheet program to manage personnel data, and the user desires to find the record for Sarah Shievelniche. In this example, the user would be required to open the spreadsheet's filter window, and type in the name of the individual they were looking for, i.e., Sarah Shievelniche. If the user typed in her name incorrectly, the user would need to return to the filter menu and try different filter criteria. Such a process is time consuming since the user continually needs to re-request the spreadsheet program to display the filter criteria window to input new filter criteria.
Another disadvantage of known spreadsheet programs is that they do not display the data that satisfies the search criteria in the context of the data that does not satisfy the search criteria. Often, despite errors in entering filter criteria the desired information would be seen if the user was allowed to see the data cells that do not satisfy the search criteria. For example, using the above example, if the user entered the filter criteria “Sheivelniche”, the spreadsheet program would not find Sarah Shievelniche because the user had incorrectly typed her last name, i.e., the letter “i” and the letter “e” were reversed. However, if the spreadsheet program had displayed the data for those users having names close to the misspelled name, it is likely that the user could readily find the desired information despite his error.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for easily filtering multiple columns of data grids. The system and method should automatically filter and sort the data cells in dynamic response to receiving filter criteria. Furthermore, if desired, the system should allow the user to see those data cells that satisfy the filter criteria in the context of those data cells that do not satisfy the filter criteria.